User blog:Venage237/Top 10 Sinnoh Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution
Once again another countdown of Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution. This time it's the Top 10 Sinnoh Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution. The same rules apply as before; No Pokémon that already Have Mega Evolutions, and No Pokémon outside of Gen IV. Number 10 Here's a question, If Gardevoir got a Mega Evolution, why didn't it's male counterpart; Gallade get one? This especially questionable as I've heard that some people actually prefer Gallade over Gardevoir. For me personally, I'm in the middle. I like both Gallade and Gardevoir equally. If Gallade was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor changes. The Blade on Mega Gallade's right arm becomes larger as it becomes non-retractable, as well as engulf Mega Gallade's hand, greatly resemble a double-ended spear. The left blade on Mega Gallade changes into a shield, with a small blade popping out of the front and back of the shield. Mega Gallade's headpiece changes to greatly resemble a knight's helmet as it lowers covering his eyes. Black square-shape eyepieces reveal Mega Gallade's eyes. The head crest on the "Helmet" becoming much larger and hooks upwards at the back of the crest. A Knight's feather also pops out from underneath the head crest. Mega Gallade's legs gain some strong, but light, light-green armor and feet covered in the armor as well. Mega Gallade also acquires shoulder pads, with a spike on each pad. The red spikes on Mega Gallade's chest and back open up to form a chest armor, along with a crest that contain a symbol that represents something in the line of loyalty, honor, nobility or power. Mega Gallade's overall stats should increase from 518 to 618, with his Attack, and Speed getting a major increase. It's Defense also get a slight increase, with the others staying roughly the same. He should maintain his dual Psychic/Fighting Type. He should also gain the ability; Speed Strike. Speed Strike is the same ability Mega Ninjask should acquire, but just in case if anyone forgot, Speed Strike increases the user's Attack and Speed by one level every turn. Number 9 One of my favorite Pokémon is Gen III got even better when I found out it could evolve. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Number 9 is Dusknoir. When anytime I play any of the Gen IV game; I almost always end up having a Dusknoir as one of my main party members. However, I've heard that some people consider Dusknoir to be the Pokémon equivalent of the Grimm Reaper, especially since it requires a Reaper Cloth and a link trade in order for Dusclops to evolve. So, why no give Dusknoir a Mega Evolution that focus' on it's Reaper Cloth? If Dusknoir could Mega Evolve, it should undergo a minor change. A huge portion of Mega Dusknoir's body is covered in a black cloak, with the exception of it's eye, mouth, and hands remaining visible. It's fingers become longer and thinner, almost skeletal. It also carries a scythe which is unknown if it's either connected to Mega Dusknoir's wrist or if it's completely separate from the Pokémon. Mega Dusknoir also becomes a bit sleeker, and a lot taller. The mouth and marks on it's body that resembles a face on Mega Dusknoir gains a more monstrous appearance, as silver pieces that resembles razor sharp teeth appear, the yellow pieces that resemble eyes, gain red centers, and when it opens it's mouth a black hole with spirits trying to escape. Mega Dusknoir's overall stats should increase from 525 to 625, with it's Attack and Special Attack getting the highest increase. It's Speed, Defense and Special Defense get minor increase as well. It's typing should change from a pure Ghost-Type, to a dual Ghost/Dark Type. It should also gain the ability I like to call; Soul Stealer. Soul Stealer heals Mega Dusknoir if it does physical damage to the opponent. It also stat increase, if the opponent uses a move that increase their stats. Number 8 If Nicholas Cage saw this list, chances are he'd be saying "NOT THE BEES!!!! NOT THE BEES!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Why would he be saying this statement, well it's because number 8 is Vespiquen, which is a Pokémon that resembles a bee. Vespiquen is a very interesting Pokémon, due to her design with the beehive on her thorax, as well as she's currently the only Pokémon that has three Signature moves; Attack Order, Defense Order, and Heal Order. The only real downside it that her typing isn't that great as she's weak against five other type, especially Rock-Type moves, as they can deal 4x the damage to her, and her speed is among the slowest of fully evolved Flying Pokémon. Hopefully this Mega Evolution resolves most of her problems. If Vespiquen were able to Mega Evolve, She should undergo some major changes. Mega Vespiquen's beehive changes, as it becomes more loose and flowing, to take the form of a dress. Two long, thin, black legs appear inside her "dress". Beehives grow on Mega Vespiquen's arms. Her wings grow larger and majestic, with another pair growing to resemble a queen's cape. Mega Vespiquen's head piece changes to greatly resemble a queen's crown. Mega Vespiquen's shoulders become larger as they appear to resemble the shoulders on royal dresses. Mega Vespiquen's overall stats should increase from 474 to 574, with her Speed getting the biggest increase. All of her other stats, with the exception of HP, gain a balanced increase. Mega Vespiquen should also have her typing change from a dual Bug/Flying type to a dual Bug/Fairy Type. She should also gain the ability I like to call; Fairy Wing. Fairy Wing changes all of Mega Vespiquen's Flying type moves into Fairy type moves. Number 7 Time for another three-way tie between the Starter Pokémon. This time it's the Grass/Ground Type Pokémon; Torterra, the Fire/Fighting Pokémon; Infernape, and the Water/Steel Type Pokémon; Empoleon. I've got to be honest these three Pokémon are some of my favorite Starter Pokémon, with Empoleon being my most favorite. Toterra Infernape Empoleon Number 6 Coming Soon.............................. Number 5 Coming Soon.............................. Number 4 Coming Soon.............................. Number 3 Coming Soon.............................. Number 2 Coming Soon.............................. Number 1 Coming Soon.............................. See Also * Top 10 Kanto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Johto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Hoenn Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution Category:Blog posts